


Calibration

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: Purify Me In Your Muddiest Waters [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: “We’ll figure it out,” Steve promises, that sassy grin creeping back over his features. “We just need to… calibrate. You know how that works. It’s like you’re a machine, and the sick feeling is… what’s that thing you say sometimes? A bug, not a feature. We just want to calibrate you to run smooth, sweetheart. Do you like that?”“Yes,” Tony whispers, sure it’s evident in his slightly-shocked expression how much he likes it. Steve leans across the table, really touching him for the first time tonight, cupping the side of his face with one big hand.“You’ll tell us if anything’s not right,” Steve murmurs, firm like Tony couldn’t possibly disobey, “and then we’ll adjust. Calibrate you to our desires, and then use you like you were designed to be used.” His voice is a rough purr, his thumb stroking over Tony’s temple, and Tony’s starting to bliss out, float on the honeyed promises.~*~aka, Bucky and Steve continue to teach Tony that humiliation kink does not have to be synonymous with abuse, Steve Rogers is very thorough in his kink negotiations, and sometimes sex with a super soldier has fringe benefits
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Purify Me In Your Muddiest Waters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592644
Comments: 58
Kudos: 596
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Calibration

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say I have an excuse for this, but... I don't. Do you like kink negotiation? Here, have 5,000 words of it! Also, fucking.
> 
> I decided that rather than do a big longer story after the first one I wrote, I'm just gonna make this a series and write in it periodically, when I feel like it. So nothing will be a WIP or cliffhanger, but you'll get something from time to time. Also, I am happy to take feedback for what you want to see with these boys! This story contains a pretty dang comprehensive list of things Tony likes, sooo.. requests?
> 
> I definitely recommend you read the first story in this series before this one. There's a lot of context. Also, as far as content warnings, pretty much all types of humiliation are discussed as part of negotiation, so if there's anything about humiliation play that is a squick or trigger for you, just be aware of that. There are brief mentions of an abusive relationship.

Tony gets an invite to return to Steve and Bucky’s apartment the very next night, which is probably a good thing because it doesn’t give his anxiety much time to bubble up. They’d played into the wee hours of the morning, and after five or six hours of sleep, he’d spent most of the morning still half in a kind of light subspace haze, flitting between projects in the workshop as various images and remembered words from their play kept popping into his head. Now it’s evening again, and he spends his shower trying not to think too hard about what happened 48 hours ago, how embarrassed he still is about the way they found him, in spite of what it led to. He thinks about how sweet Steve was, how unlike their usual sassy banter, crouching down to make himself smaller and gently talking Tony down from the shock of the unplanned encounter as if Tony needed coddling. The most embarrassing part is that at that moment, he kind of did.

But he’s already agreed to come see them again, and so Tony forces himself not to overthink and back out of it, blushing as he washes his asshole and remembers how Steve filled him up, then Bucky, the warm rush of come leaking out onto the sheets as they kissed and fondled him after. It was humiliating, and it was perfect, and James Barnes’ mother would probably wash his mouth out with soap were she alive to know some of the things her son said to Tony in the warmth of the afterglow.

He quickly neatens up his beard, slaps on some aftershave, and dresses in dark wash jeans and a black button-down, untucked, a couple of buttons undone at the top. If he were going out, he’d slide on a pair of tinted glasses, but this is just the two of them, so he doesn’t need the armor, heading to the elevator barefoot and only sparing a tiny frown for the greying patches at his temples when he catches a glance of himself in the mirror. No one’s waiting for him in their main living area, but he finds them in the kitchen again, sitting across from one another at the table. Steve sees him first and his grin is wide, that little leather notebook in one hand again and a pen in the other.

“Tony. Have a seat, sweetheart.” His voice is warm and low, the firm command of the Captain mixed with Steve’s own charm. “Are you ready for our next negotiation session?” he asks with a little twinkle in his eyes. Tony blinks, looks between the two of them before he slides into the third chair.

“Uh, next? How many of these are you planning, exactly?” There’s already a glass of water on the table, so he takes a sip, and Steve just keeps smiling at him. 

“As many as it takes. Tactics have to be tested, after all. Modified based on field conditions. How would you put it? Collecting experimental data?”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, licking his lips. He already feels a little warm. “All right, go on. I’ll indulge your data kink,” he offers cheekily, as if the whole thing wasn’t doing it for him at all. For his part, Bucky smirks like he knows exactly where Tony’s head goes, crossing his arms over his chest, but doesn’t say a word. This part is Steve’s show, Tony supposes, and he takes a breath as Steve flips the notebook open. 

“First things first. We talked about this,” Steve explains, leaning forward with his forearms on the table. Just the idea of it makes something spark in Tony’s belly, the two of them talking  _ about _ him. “There are going to be a couple of safeguards in place, this time. One, Bucky’s agreed to help keep us on track, given what happened last time,” Steve smirks. “And also, in case you try to be naughty and deflect. We know you want to be good for us.” 

Tony swallows, hard, and nods.

“I’m going to be going through some different ideas and scenarios we thought up together. But if anything I say makes you feel uncomfortable, and not in a sexy way, like if anything reminds you of a past relationship, or if you just feel it’s a definite no and you don’t need to hear anymore, you can say ‘stop’ and I won’t even finish my sentence. We’ll move on immediately. Bucky told me that you mentioned how sometimes you’ve felt sick to your stomach when you played. If you feel that way, I want you to stop me no matter what, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony agrees, but he’s frowning. “But I’m not that fragile, really. You don’t need to go so easy on me.”

Steve raises his eyebrows, and Tony suddenly feels like he’s been called out by the teacher in a class, the way Steve looks at him. “Funny,” he remarks in the mildest tone. “I don’t remember asking whether you were fragile.” He glances down at the notebook, then up at Tony. “I remember giving you a very specific set of instructions. Will you be able to follow those?” His tone is so casual, so knowing, so…  _ authoritative.  _ Tony gulps and then nods, resisting the urge to adjust himself. “Don’t worry,” Steve promises, his voice dropping into a low purr. “I  _ will _ go hard on you. But I decide when.” Tony bites his lip, nods again. He can already feel the spider threads of subspace creeping over his skin, as if they’d never left. Throughout all this, Bucky’s just watching, impassive, but a very present figure at Tony’s other side. Steve looks back down at his notebook, but before he can continue, Tony interrupts.

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” he admits, and his voice comes out softer than he meant it to. “But I’m not sure it’s possible to  _ never _ feel that sick feeling. It sort of… goes with the territory.”

“Oh?” Steve’s own voice softens in return, his body language going more relaxed and his eye contact unflinching. “Can you tell us more?”

“I just… I mean, last night, it was… it was definitely different. But we have to be realistic. That’s not going to be permanent, it doesn’t just… go away. It never has,” he explains, “and I’m not a fan of wishful thinking.”

“Okay,” Steve responds gently. “We’re not expecting that everything’s going to be perfect every time. I just wonder… would you be willing to tell us more about your experience? With this kind of play, specifically. Not the details, but just… have you done it mostly with strangers? In a relationship?”

“Strangers,” Tony says. “After the one relationship… I told Bucky about it.” Steve nods, and Tony figures he passed on the basics. 

“Did you first discover your kink in that relationship?”

“No.” Tony shakes his head. “It wasn’t her fault that it started out.” Steve frowns like he wants to say something, but Tony keeps going. “I knew that kind of thing turned me on when I was a teenager. I didn’t know about BDSM or anything, but sometimes someone I found attractive would insult me and I’d get this kind of… squirmy feeling. There was a tabloid in my party phase that called me a boyslut, and I knew I was supposed to be offended but it was kind of hot, like everyone knew this  _ thing _ about me. Anyway, I saw some porn eventually and put two and two together. When I started dating her, I guess… I let on that she didn’t have to be gentle with me. And she figured out what I liked. It just… went too far.”

“All right,” Steve nods. “I’m glad you were able to recognize that, when it went too far. I know you’ve got some crossed wires, between what’s bad for you and what’s right, but... we’re not afraid of that, Tony,” he promises, reaching out under the table with one long leg to hook his ankle around Tony’s. “I can’t promise that we’ll never hit a difficult wall or an obstacle, but I can promise that if it comes to that we’ll stop and figure it out. And I think we can make you feel squirmy and hot like that without the kind of shame that makes you feel sick,” he adds, his voice very gentle. 

“I’m pretty sure we can, doll,” Bucky agrees. “You were there last night. Did you feel sick at all then?”

Tony shakes his head. 

“Good.” Steve smiles. “We might not always get it that right, but we… both Bucky and I… really want to show you that your kink is okay. Not just okay, I mean, it’s really hot, it’s fulfilling for both of us to give you that. You’re gorgeous in bed.”

“And context is important,” Bucky adds before Tony can blush his entire face off under Steve’s intense gaze. “None of your healthy relationships so far have involved humiliation play, the only relationship you  _ have _ been in that involved this kind of play was abusive, and I’m willing to bet the strangers you played with didn’t actually care about you, at least judging based on a sample size of one.” His glower shows  _ exactly _ what Bucky’s opinion is of that guy, and Tony just hopes he didn’t rough him up too much on his way out the door. “I’m also willing to bet you’ve never felt cherished when you play the way we want you to feel with us… and at the same time, we’re a hundred percent perving on you being a little embarrassing in just how horny you get.” Bucky raises his eyebrows, and Tony has to grip the edge of the table hard not to just crawl underneath it. “It doesn’t have to be one way or the other. It’s not just… either abuse or it’s vanilla sweet. I want to rough you up in all  _ sorts _ of ways, but I don’t want to harm you.”

“Oh,” Tony murmurs, because it’s pretty much all he’s got. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Steve promises, that sassy grin creeping back over his features. “We just need to… calibrate. You know how that works. It’s like you’re a machine, and the sick feeling is… what’s that thing you say sometimes? A bug, not a feature. We just want to calibrate you to run smooth, sweetheart. Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Tony whispers, sure it’s evident in his slightly-shocked expression how  _ much _ he likes it. Steve leans across the table, really touching him for the first time tonight, cupping the side of his face with one big hand. 

“You’ll tell us if anything’s not right,” Steve murmurs, firm like Tony couldn’t possibly disobey, “and then we’ll adjust. Calibrate you to our desires, and then use you like you were designed to be used.” His voice is a rough purr, his thumb stroking over Tony’s temple, and Tony’s starting to bliss out, float on the honeyed promises. When Bucky interrupts, it’s with a half-cough, half-laugh.

“All right, Rogers. You’re losing the plot again.”

“Right,” Steve laughs, sheepishly pulling back in his chair. Tony instinctively leans forward a couple of inches when his hand pulls away, before he forces himself to sit back. “Thanks, Buck. My  _ point _ is that all humiliation isn’t the same,” he explains, crossing one leg over the other. “Like... you have a pretty obvious praise kink, but I don’t think you’re into criticism. So if I say you’re a worthless dirty slut who no one wants, I’m guessing that’s going to push buttons that aren’t so great.” Tony nods, hesitantly. He’s pretty sure those  _ exact _ words have been used before, in a scene where he still ultimately got off, but Steve clearly has a higher bar with this. “Alternatively, if I tell you that you’re  _ my _ dirty slut, and I adore you, and I want to lock you away in a little box where I can open it up and just stuff things in your holes whenever I…”

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Tony gasps, and Steve grins, picking up his little notebook again and tapping his pen against it. 

“Then we get a different result. So—rating system, one through ten, one being not at all appealing, ten being insanely hot to you. It’s not based on what you think we’d like, just your own personal kinks. So if something’s kind of uncertain or not great but wouldn’t be harmful, you’d do it if we really got something out of it, that might be a two or a three. If you’re just not sure but open to it, or you’ve done it and you’re truly neutral, that’s a five. A seven feels good, feels sexy, and so on. Makes sense?” Tony nods. “And ‘stop’ immediately if anything feels bad, there’s no point in finishing my thought. I’ve got a bunch of different versions of humiliation here, different scenarios. You can ask for clarification or an example if you need it.”

“Okay,” Tony agrees, taking a sip of his water. “Hit me.”

“Is that on the list?” Bucky snickers, and Steve rolls his eyes. 

“All right, we’ve already figured out that you don’t like outright criticism, but what about indifference? Say… if you’re in the room and I’m ignoring you.”

“Um… five? Are we already playing or am I just there and you’re ignoring me?”

“Good question. Let’s say we’re not playing, I just walk into a room and pretend you’re not there.”

“I think… four.”

“Okay, and what if we invite you up for sex, but then we ignore you for a few minutes until we’re ready to start?”

“Six… maybe five.”

“And if we’re already in a scene? Like, let's say, we have you on the bed and then we ignore you to kiss each other a bit?”

“Seven.”

“Good boy,” Steve says mildly, nib scratching on the journal, and Tony sucks in a breath. 

“Are you making a note for that praise kink?” Bucky teases, and Tony feels his cheeks heat a bit more. 

“Nah. Too obvious.” Steve grins at Tony. “So ignoring is okay, but I’m thinking not outright abandonment? Like… you don’t get off on the idea that we might leave you, or…”

“No,” Tony agrees quickly. “That’s a one. Hard limit,” he adds, in case there was any confusion. “Same for leaving in the middle of a scene.”

“Understood. You mentioned that last time, and we’re never even going to leave you alone in a room during play unless we tell you exactly why and for how long,” Steve promises, his tone firm. “As far as indifference goes, though... what if you’re doing some sexual and we don’t praise you, or we don’t really react?”

“Um… six, maybe? I’m not sure. I think it depends.”

“Okay, we can come back to it. What about being teased or mocked about things you like? Say, if I call you a nerd or something?”

“I think… five? It doesn’t turn me on. It doesn’t bother me, either.”

“And if I tease you about sex? So for example… aw, you just can’t help it that you get hard all the time around me, can you?” Steve’s tone shifts to something mocking, gently humiliating, like he’s really saying the thing and not just giving an example. It’s slightly cruel, even, and Tony shifts in his seat.

“Nine,” he whispers. Steve grins and makes a note.

“Condescension’s okay, then. What if I’m just kind of unimpressed by how well you do a thing?” 

“Six,” Tony decides after a moment of thought. “But maybe higher if I’m really turned on. Or like… people are always telling me I’m a genius,” he explains. “So when I play with someone and they don’t actually care, and I still feel like I have to impress them in bed, or like they just… see me as a submissive, like they know something about me and that gives them power… that’s part of it for me,” he admits with a deep blush.

“And if someone implies that  _ most _ of what you’re useful for involves that pretty mouth…?”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees in a rush.

“And what about after you get us off, if we imply that you weren’t that impressive then?”

“No,” Tony says quickly. “One, um… stop.”

“Absolutely,” Steve agrees immediately, nudging Tony’s foot under the table. “Good boy. Is there anything else around that we can be careful to avoid?”

“Uh, just… I don’t like disappointment,” Tony admits, looking to the table and feeling a little small as he says it. “I mean… I know I might  _ actually  _ disappoint you, but…”

“Hey,” Bucky interrupts, leaning over and running a hand through Tony’s hair. “Don’t go there. We’ll all communicate about what we want in bed, okay? You make us feel so good, baby, disappointed is the  _ last _ thing you make us feel.”

Tony nods, embarrassed, but appreciating the touch and nuzzling a bit into Bucky’s hand. 

“No saying we’re disappointed in you, ever,” Steve concludes firmly. “That’s a hard limit. Thank you for telling us,” he adds as Bucky leans back into his own space. “Just one point—I want to make sure we understand the line between what you said about liking feeling like you have to impress someone in bed because they’re not that impressed by your genius, and this. So proving yourself can feel good, but you need to succeed, that’s the key part?” 

“Um… I think so.”

“Okay, and what about if you  _ are _ wanting to prove yourself in bed, if I said something teasing, like... ‘oh, sweetheart, do you really think I’d want to play with  _ you _ ?’” Steve’s mocking tone curls up sweet in the base of Tony’s spine, but the words themselves sting, and his hands clench.

“Oh. Yeah, that’s a one.”

“Got it.” Steve smiles. “So it might be exciting to play at the idea that you need to show someone how good you are with what you can do in bed, that that’s your real talent, but the line is at the person you’re with assuming you’re going to disappoint them?”

Tony nods, thinking Steve’s got it pretty well defined now that it’s all out in the open, even though he hadn’t much thought about it himself. “Honestly, I’m not that into that kind of thing, myself. It would be really hard to pretend I  _ don’t _ want you,” Steve confesses, and Tony can’t help but smile, a little dazed given that 48 hours ago he honestly never would’ve guessed. 

“So… in general, it looks like sexual humiliation works best for you, especially with an edge of power… but it’s not the only thing that does,” Steve neatly summarizes, pulling them back onto safe ground. 

“Uh… I think, it’s a lot of it. But not all,” Tony agrees, even if he’s damned if he can come up with any good examples at the moment. Then again, that’s what Steve’s little notebook is for. Tony imagines him writing up some of these ideas in the light of day, Bucky over his shoulder making suggestions, and he has to fight down a shiver.

“We’ll keep going,” Steve offers magnanimously. “What about degradation? I know some of that is off the table already because it’s criticism or involves bathroom stuff, but if I pushed your face into a plate of food, something like that?”

“Three,” Tony says after a moment of consideration. 

“Can I ask one?” Bucky chimes in. 

“Sure.”

“So obviously no playing with piss or shit, but what if I just wanted to watch you while you piss?”

Tony turns  _ bright _ red, pictures it, and then mumbles an “eight” that has Bucky giving him a very possessive staredown.  “And… just for the sake of argument,” he continues, “if I wanted to make you kneel on the bathmat while I take a leak? Or while I shower? Just… because I want you there.”

Tony nods, staring at his lap, and Steve clears his throat.

“Number, Tony.”

“Still eight.”

“Good boy.”

Tony chances a look up again, and Bucky’s still staring at him like he’d like to eat him for breakfast. It’s a good look. 

“All right, along the same lines of degradation… being called disgusting or dirty, where does that fall?” Steve asks.

“Six. Maybe sometimes seven?”

“What if I wanted you to sniff my gym clothes?”

“Eight.”

“Eat off the floor?”

“Four.”

“Lick my boots?”

“Nine,” Tony rates without hesitation. 

“And if they’re dirty?”

Tony looks at Steve for a long moment, considering what might get on Steve’s boots in the course of a day, how likely he’d be to get sick from licking the dirt, and then imagines being on his belly naked, on the floor, under Steve in full armor shoving a dirty boot in his face. “Eight… and a half.”

Steve smirks. “Noted. What about feet, is that a thing for you?”

“Not really a  _ thing _ .” 

“Okay, so licking feet?”

“Five.”

“Getting a footjob?” 

“Um… six. Well.” Tony frowns. “Unless you’re standing over me. Then maybe eight?”

Steve smirks. “Getting you on the floor at first opportunity, check.”

“What about eating come?” Bucky asks out of the blue, and Tony goes suddenly red again.

“Yes.” Bucky smirks, just holds eye contact, and Tony mutters, “Ten.”

“I thought so,” Bucky purrs. “I could tell that about you just by looking.”

“Christ,” Tony whispers, shifting in his chair. 

“What if I spit in your face?”

“Uh…” Tony bites his lip. “I have no idea. I think… fuck, how did you just make that hot?”

Bucky laughs, winks at him. “Stevie can mark that down as a question mark, if you like.”

“Yeah… I’m beginning to realize something.”

“What’s that, baby?”

“There are  _ two  _ of you. Two brains to think up this shit,” Tony groans. “I am so fucked.”

“You knew that when you walked in here,” Steve says calmly. “So... degradation works sometimes, maybe needs some context around it,” he declares, writing a sentence in his notebook and then flipping a page. “You mentioned last time that you like objectification, but I only gave you one example. I wanted to try some alternatives.” 

“Okay.”

“You like licking boots. What about serving as a footrest? Like if I get you naked and put my boots on your body?”

“Ten. Definitely ten.”

Steve gives him that shark smile, and takes a moment before he actually writes it down. “And if I just want to step on you because I feel like it?”

“Ten. Maybe… lower if it’s really painful.” 

“Okay. What if we just have you be a table for us, or hold a glass or something?”

Tony frowns. “Um… six?” 

“You sure?”

“Well… I wouldn’t  _ mind _ …”

“Tony,” Steve interjects, gently warning. “You know if you don’t actually like it, you can rate it lower, right?”

“Right. Sorry, I just…” He closes his eyes for a moment, remembering a time with Sunset when his arm ached so much from holding her glass at the right height, but he couldn’t complain, didn’t want to hear what she’d say about him if he did. “Three. Unless I’m physically comfortable, then six.”

“Good boy,” Steve murmurs, and Tony opens his eyes with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.”

“No apologies. Anything else you’ve rated so far that you’d like to change?” Steve offers, gentle but firm, and Tony takes a moment to really think over it before shaking his head.

“No. We can keep going.”

“Okay, so some of these I looked up on the Internet,” Steve admits with a boyish smile. “But I wanted to be thorough.”

“God knows,” Tony teases, and Bucky laughs at that. 

“Cigar play, do you know what that is?”

Tony nods. “I’ve seen it in porn. I haven’t done it. I can see it being really hot or really boring, depending, so… five to eight, I guess?”

“What would make it an eight?” Bucky presses, before Steve can move on. Tony licks his lips, thinking of the examples he’d seen. 

“Uh… if you push my face in the ash,” he admits. “If you make me lick it out of your hand, or… mark me with it. Blow smoke in my face.” He feels his cock filling out just thinking about it, and Bucky has a definite predatory look in his eye.

“Put a star by that or somethin’,” Bucky suggests, and Steve just snickers. 

“All right. What about dehumanizing language, like… if we suggest that you’re a thing, not a person? Or call you ‘it,’ or ‘toy,’ something like that?”

“Six. Maybe… higher if it’s about sex?”

“Why do I get the feeling a lot of things are higher if it’s about sex for you?” Bucky teases. Tony just shrugs and drinks his water, because it’s… a hundred percent valid.

“Okay, moving on… feminization? Ladies clothes, things like that?”

“Two,” Tony says quickly, a memory flashing through his head. “Unless… just underwear would be okay. Five? Six sometimes?”

“Got it. And emasculation?”

“Uh, could you clarify that one? I mean, how’s it different?”

“Not dressing like a woman, but teasing about your masculinity,” Steve explains. “Like… if we called your cock little, for example—not suggesting that it’s disappointing,” he quickly clarifies. “But more… cute.”

Tony blushes at the idea. “Seven.”

“What about the rest of you? Teasing about your size, calling you a wimp, that kind of thing?”

“Meh. Three.”

“And I realize this may not come up… pun intended,” Steve smirks, “but if you’re not getting hard, can we tease you about that?”

Tony has to roll his eyes, but thinks about it. “Yeah, okay. Five, I think.”

“What about something like making you use a toy instead of your dick, to fuck one of us?”

“Oh,” Tony murmurs. “Creative. Seven.”

Steve grins. “Bucky thought of that one,” he admits.

“Porn” is Bucky’s concise explanation, and Tony can’t help but laugh a little.

“Actually, what about toys in general? Used on you, I mean?”

“That’s a nine.”

“Pet play? Like being a puppy or a kitty, that kind of thing.”

Tony shrugs. “Never tried it. Four, maybe? Could be higher but I’m not sure.”

“Okay, and what about other ways of just making you look silly, like if we were to put you in a costume or something and laugh at you?”

Tony makes a face, because he can’t quite imagine it. “Three.”

“Okay, we’re back to ‘shit Steve found on the Internet,’” Steve announces with a grin. “I wonder if my ads are about to get really weird.”

“Ads? Why are you even seeing ads?” Tony frowns. “JARVIS?”

“Taking care of it, Sir.”

“All right,” Steve steers them back on track. “Worry about that later. You don’t get to be the ‘Sir’ in the room right now,” he adds with a little eyebrow raise, and Tony bites his lip and nods. “First one… I know you liked it a lot when we came in your ass the other night. What if we pretended that we could knock you up like that, that we could breed you?”

“Um… not really. Four. But I like being full of your come,” Tony mutters all in a rush, reaching for another sip of water, and Bucky grins at him across the table.

“Don’t distract me,” Steve half-growls, looking down to the next page of his notebook like it’s a lifeline. “Okay, this one, I read about, but I don’t think it would make much sense since you give us so much stuff anyway.”

“What’s that?” Tony asks, curious.

“Financial domination. Like… humiliating you by just grabbing your credit card and buying something, I think is the idea.”

“Actually…” Tony blushes. “Like that? Maybe seven. But maybe it’s just that I like buying things for you.”

“Fair enough,” Steve smiles, looking terribly fond. “What about authority kink? Military roleplay, playing in uniform, that sort of thing.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony agrees. “Eight. See also previous: being on the floor underneath you,” he adds with a little smirk. Steve doesn’t rise to the bait, though, just makes another little mark in his book.

“I already know you like being naked for us,” Steve teases. “And when we’re still dressed?” 

“Nine.”

“What if I wanted to inspect your body like that? Maybe put you in bondage, make you be still and exposed while I look my fill?”

“Nine,” Tony repeats, swallowing.

“And if I wanted to take pictures, or video? Secure, obviously.”

Tony licks his lips. “Ten.”

“So exhibitionism?”

Tony nods. “Not in public, but… for you. Yes.”

“Good boy,” Steve murmurs again. It probably shouldn’t affect Tony every time, some desensitization should be taking effect, and yet…

“You said you were okay with being left alone for a bit while Bucky and I are enjoying each other. Do you know about cuckolding fantasies?”

“Yeah,” Tony nods. “That’s… kind of complicated?”

“Tell me.”

“Well… I’m not into it if the point is that I’m not satisfying you,” Tony explains. “Like… I’m not good enough to fuck, so you have to fuck each other. But if it’s more…” He closes his eyes, the words coming easier that way. “If it’s about you fucking each other like I’m not even there, because I’m your toy, and you’re just… not using me at the moment…? Nine.” He opens his eyes, and Steve’s pupils are blown, his gaze intense. 

“Sharing fantasies with us. Like that. With your eyes open, because I told you to.” Steve’s voice is sharp, and Tony’s cock gives an abrupt twitch. 

“Ten,” Tony whispers, and Steve looks like he’s about to lunge across the table. Instead, he pushes his chair back an inch, puts both feet on the floor, and closes his own eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Tony glances over at Bucky, and he’s just smirking, arms crossed again. 

“Almost done there, Rogers?”

“I am getting to the end of this list,” Steve grunts, “if it kills me.” And then he opens his eyes again, takes one more breath, and returns to the page. “What if we put the humiliation in your hands? If I ask you to tell me exactly what you are, for example?”

Tony nods. “Ten.” 

“And as far as fantasizing, not anything we’d actually do, but do you like fantasizing about being shared with others, that kind of thing?”

“If… you’re still in the fantasy,” Tony elaborates. “Then yes. Like, fantasizing about you holding me down for your friends and letting them fuck me. Not anyone specific that we both know. And not… loaning me out, that’s bad. Two.”

“But if it’s strangers, and we’re controlling everything, then what number?”

“Eight.”

“Okay, what about making you masturbate for us, while we’re just doing normal stuff around the apartment?”

“Nine.” Tony gulps, licks his lips. “And a half.”

Steve grins. “And if we’re just hanging out, but no one else is around, can we tease you if you get hard?”

Tony nods. “Yeah. Eight.”

“Can we get you hard if you’re going to be in public after? Obviously no one else would know  _ why _ , but we would.”

That one makes Tony consider for a moment, picturing it. It would be super embarrassing, but Steve’s right. No one would know what triggered it. But  _ they _ would. “Eight.”

“And other secret stuff in public? Say, if we put a small plug in you under your clothes, or wrote something humiliating on your body that no one else would see?”

“Eight… unless it’s going to get in the way of something. Like… no plugs if I’m going to a meeting, or an event.”

“Fair,” Steve nods. “What if you got a text from one of us, telling you that you had to get your hand on your dick within the next ten minutes, unless you had a good reason not to?”

Tony swallows. “Nine.”

“And if I wanted to put you over my knee? What number would that be?”

“Seven.”

“What if we set you up to fail? Ask you to do something that’s an impossible task, and then mock you about it a little, like it should be easy?”

“Five.”

“And begging?”

It’s not beneath Tony’s notice that Steve’s been speeding through these last few questions, his eyes intent on Tony and barely glancing down to check the notebook. If there  _ are _ more questions, Tony decides, they can get to them later, and he slips fluidly down to his knees, sideways so that he lands next to Steve’s chair. 

“Please, Sir? Please play with me? I need it.” 

Above the table, he hears Bucky smirk, though Steve’s just staring at him with dark eyes and clenched fists.

“I think he’s got you, Rogers.”

“Yeah, fuck it,” Steve growls, reaching down and hauling Tony up by a fist in the front of his shirt, getting him into Steve’s lap. “You fucking gorgeous little slut,” he murmurs before he’s pushing his tongue into Tony’s mouth, one hand gripping possessively at his ass. Tony whimpers and grinds against him, his feet not quite reaching the floor in this position. It makes him feel deliciously off-balance, and Steve heightens the feeling as his aggressive kiss pushes Tony further into the stabilizing hand on his back. “ _ Good _ little bitch,” Steve growls in between kisses. “I want to do everything to you. Every single thing in this book that made your pretty cheeks go pink for me, and then some more we haven’t thought of yet.” 

Tony nods frantic agreement, letting Steve push more kisses against his slack mouth, and soon he feels hands at his chest, Bucky unbuttoning his shirt as the two of them make out. “I want to eat your ass,” Bucky growls in his ear, and he shivers up the whole length of his spine. “Do we need to put you in the shower first?”

Tony shakes his head, smearing his lips against Steve. “Clean,” he gasps as Bucky shrugs the shirt off his shoulders. “I cleaned out for you.” 

“Yeah, fuck you did,” Steve mutters, sucking at Tony’s bottom lip. “Did you put your fingers in your asshole, thinking of us?”

“Yes,” Tony gasps. “Yes Sir.”

“Mmm,  _ good _ boy,” Bucky praises, sliding a hand around to unzip Tony’s jeans and making a pleased sound when he finds Tony’s dick unencumbered. “ _ Very _ good boy.”

“You said,” Tony murmurs, a blush rising on his cheeks for the hundredth time tonight. “You said I should make it a habit.” Steve’s eyes go sharp on him, and he suddenly doubts himself, as they’re both quiet. “Oh, shit, were you not serious, I…”

“Oh no,” Bucky cuts him off, tugging his jeans down as much as he can while Tony’s still in Steve’s lap, Steve helpfully lifting him up a bit with both hands on Tony’s waist (and the effortlessness with which he does that is definitely something to think about later). He manages to get them just under the curve of Tony’s ass, and cups one cheek with a warm palm. “I am  _ definitely _ serious. In fact, your underwear is now explicitly banned from this apartment,” Bucky smirks, kissing his neck. “Unless by special request or permission.” 

“Oh,” Tony murmurs. “Okay.” 

Steve just laughs, tweaking one of his nipples. “Get over the table, then,” he orders. “If you’re going to be Bucky’s dessert.”

Tony moans and scrambles to obey, with Bucky helpfully keeping him from falling on his ass as he stands and repositions, Steve moving the water glass and notebook to the counter. The table is a good height for bending, and though they’d probably break the damn thing if they tried to fuck him on it, he can easily drape the weight of his upper body over it without a problem. He grabs the opposite edge and gasps when he feels the first flick of Bucky’s tongue, warm and intimate. Then his thighs are shoved a little further apart, with one flesh hand and one metal, and Steve’s settling himself in the chair across the table with a little smirk. 

“Eyes on me. Keep ‘em open,” he orders, spreading his legs wide and resting a hand casually over the bulge in his pants. Tony does as he’s told, but it’s challenging, as Bucky laps at his entrance and then pushes his whole face in, nuzzling in there like a man on a mission. Tony gasps, feeling the tip of Bucky’s tongue breaching his body, and Steve doesn’t stop smirking at him.

“Relax,” Steve coos. “Good hole.”

Tony shivers all over and physically can’t keep his eyes open at that, but it’s short-lived. 

“ _ Eyes _ ,” Steve barks, and Tony’s lids snap open. “That’s it. See, that’s not so hard,” Steve teases him in a condescending tone that gets him right in the gut. The wave of pleasure helps him to relax, and Bucky’s tongue wiggles a little further inside. 

“Pretty slut,” Steve sighs, reaching forward and petting Tony’s face. He tries to turn, to lick Steve’s fingers, but he just makes an “ah-ah!” sound and forces Tony to keep his face forward, his eyes on Steve’s. The warmth creeps up his spine, slow, his brain feeling fuzzy, and Steve just watches him like he’s the most compelling thing in the world, even as his boyfriend tongue-fucks Tony’s hole into submission. 

“I knew you’d like that,” Steve teases, brushing his hand through Tony’s hair and then letting it rest proprietarily on the back of his neck. “You like everything else he does with that mouth, after all.” Steve smirks and gives Tony’s neck a little squeeze, leaning down so that they’re eye to eye, a few inches apart. “Tell me, Tony. Of all the dirty things Bucky said to you last night… which one was your favorite?” The urge to let his eyes fall shut is strong, and Tony lets out a loud whimper to give the feeling  _ some _ outlet. “ _ Tell _ me,” Steve demands, and it falls out of Tony’s mouth before he can feel any more embarrassed.

“His… his good little comedump,” Tony whispers. “He called me his good little comedump.” 

“Oh,  _ yeah _ ,” Steve groans in lusty agreement, licking his lips. “I like that one too. You know why, Tony?” Tony shakes his head, whines out a high-pitched sound as Bucky’s unnaturally strong tongue flattens and forces his muscles to open wider. “Because it’s  _ exactly _ what you are,” Steve hisses, and Tony gasps, his mouth falling open, Steve’s hand punishing in its grip holding him in place. He feels the submission like a punch to the gut, lying there slack-jawed with Steve so close, but refusing to kiss him, just staring at Tony like he owns him. Suddenly, Bucky pulls back, and Tony keens at the loss. 

“I need to fuck him,” Bucky gasps, sounding almost as wrecked as Tony feels, and Steve’s eyes flick up, over Tony’s back. Some silent conversation takes place, and then Steve looks back down to Tony, his eyes softening.

“Can you take him like this?” Steve asks, and Tony pauses half a second to consider. He fucking  _ wants _ to, but he took them both on spit last night, and he’s still sore. He shakes his head a little, frowning, and Steve just kisses his forehead, squeezing again at the back of his neck. “Get the lube,” he tells Bucky, and the other man returns in what feels like less than ten seconds, working a slick, cold index finger into Tony’s ass where he’s still splayed over the table. 

“He’s desperate for you,” Steve murmurs as if it’s confidential, crouching down in front of the table. “I don’t think he’ll make it to the bed.”

“The-” Tony gasps, bearing down as Bucky works the first finger deep, twisting it against his prostate. “-the table won’t hold.”

“I know,” Steve soothes. “He’s gonna fuck you against the wall.” Tony just whines at that, dissolving into a cascade of sounds that are embarrassing but impossible to hold back, urged on by Bucky’s second finger fucking into him. “ _ Good _ boy.”

Tony’s pretty sure he couldn’t string two thoughts together by the time Bucky’s done prepping him, dragging him up into a sloppy kiss that sure enough melds into a shove against the kitchen wall. He’s got his cock out, but otherwise is dressed, and that’s about all Tony has time to notice before he’s being lifted up, legs around Bucky’s waist, and impaled on his cock.

“Oh,  _ fuuuck _ ,” Tony groans, head thunking back against the wall, eyes falling shut. He vaguely remembers something about how he’s not supposed to do that, but there’s no reprimand, just Bucky’s dick up his ass and Steve’s breath hot in his ear, the third man leaning against the wall right up next to them as Bucky slowly grinds his cock up inside of Tony’s body, his head dropping to Tony’s shoulder. He’s breathing hard, holding back, and Tony wants to tell him to keep going, that he can take it, except that the stretch is intense as he slowly sinks down, gravity doing its work against friction, and Steve’s got a hand on Tony’s throat, making him feel both secure and brainless. The slide is slick but there’s a deep ache in Tony’s body, still sore, and it feels like every nerve pathway in his body is lighting up simultaneously. When he finally drops all the way down, fully seated, Bucky starts to thrust, slow at first and then deep jarring movements that shove Tony up the wall. Steve shifts his hand to the back of Tony’s neck again, gripping him there and riding the motion, and Tony fully loses the thread of it all. It’s just pleasure and rhythm and Bucky spearing up inside of him and at some point Bucky rearranges his limbs so that his legs are actually over Bucky’s shoulders, which maybe shouldn’t be possible like this, but fuck engineering, and God bless super strength, Tony  _ does not care _ . He’s pretty sure he’s never been nailed like this in his life.

When Bucky finally starts to slow, what feels like hours later, Tony lets out a disapproving whimper. Time doesn’t exist anymore and all he wants is pleasure, for this feeling of being both deeply used and deeply taken care of to continue on forever. His head rocks to the side where concerned eyes find Steve’s, and he tries to make words but they come out all syrupy. 

“Come,” he mumbles, and Steve laughs gently, kissing his temple.

“You want to come, baby?” 

“No, Bucky.”

Another laugh, and they’re helping him off of Bucky’s cock and into Steve’s arms, a tangle of sweaty limbs. 

“He did, sweetheart. Twice. C’mere,” Steve coaxes, and Tony gives up and nuzzles into his arms, in fact feeling a heavy trickle leak out of his ass as Steve’s stride jostles him. 

“Nw’you,” Tony mumbles, and Steve makes a wordless sound, depositing him onto a soft bed where four hands are suddenly petting him all at once, and it’s  _ brilliant _ .

“Soon, baby,” Steve promises, and Tony just goes boneless, the stroke of their hands lulling him into an easy trance. Everything’s good, he decides. Steve will take care of everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: This is also a fill for "Against A Wall" in the Marvel Polyship Bingo, which I wanted to note at the end since it's kind of a spoiler.


End file.
